guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Finding a Purpose
The way it's shaping up, you gotta finish the ENTIRE Gate of Anguish mission before you will have the loot so he lets you pass...--Lullysing 22:27, 1 December 2006 (CST) Profit! -Isidore :I don't think that's the actual text, someone put it in there when I wasn't looking :P — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:17, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Sadly enough. It is (Terra Xin 03:00, 3 December 2006 (CST)) Do you only need to bribe Keeper Millzesh once per character, or do you need to pay again if you lag out or wipe while attempting the quest? -- Gordon Ecker 19:13, 6 December 2006 (CST) :knowing Anets horrible "jokes" latly i wouldnt be suprised if you have to pay over. -TehBuG- I just did the Finding A Purpose Quest with sum1 else paying for the gems and it still said i had 2 pay that stupid snake the gems and wouldnt let me progress to get razah.... can sum1 explain 2 me wth is going on in there? :It's probably because they wanted people to be able to get help on the quest, but didn't want people to be able to get quest credit without paying. -- Gordon Ecker 20:42, 10 December 2006 (CST) Well you can buy the gems...-X H K :Last time I checked Titan Gemstones were slightly more expensive than a full set of 15k armor. According to Gaile they're considering making Razah's PvE acquisition easier. -- Gordon Ecker 00:45, 24 December 2006 (CST) Question; Well, you pay the 4 gemstones and you don't make the quest so you die... do you get resurrected or your party will be defeated.. and if i recon correct you pay them and if you leave the gems are lost? please answer this for me. Tomoko 10:49, 29 December 2006 (CST) :I'd like to know that, too? If I fail the quest can I enter again or not?? Iggers 15:10, 4 January 2007 (CST) :anyways, got razah and yes, you can reenter if you fail(I did not fail, but I reentered after I got razah) ::Hold on so.. did you needed to pay another 4 gemstones or after that you can always go inside? User:Tomoko :::What Ignatz (use your signature button damn it) is saying that he entered the quest and managed to complete it without dying. So weather the guy actually lets you pass just because you've passed the quest or because you have paid 4 stones is still unknown. The reason I know this is because I helped him complete the quest. Judging by Keeper Millzesh's response the second time we entered I would imagine that once you've paid your always allowed access. He said something along the lines of "These gems are lovely looking" and let us pass. Hope this make sense. --SK 15:00, 13 January 2007 (CST) :I have experiemented with this a lot. You can enter and exit as often as you like before and after you complete the quest. Nothing is unknown. --Karlos 16:30, 13 January 2007 (CST)